The present invention relates to a tape cassette for video or audio use, which is provided with a reel brake serving to inhibit to the rotation of the reel during non-use of the tape cassette.
The conventional tape cassette or tape cartridge, for video use for example, is provided with a lid mounted at the opening portion along the front surface of the tape cassette. During non-use of the cassette, a lid is urged by a spring to close the opening so as to cover and protect the magnetic tape mounted within the cassette. If the opening is closed by the lid, dust is prevented from entering the inner space of the cassette.
It is also possible for the lid to prevent the operator from accidentally touching the magnetic tape in handling of the cassette, so that the magnetic tape is not damaged. Furthermore, the lid serves to prevent fingerprints and oil from being impressed on the magnetic tape.
If a magnetic tape has been damaged, errors will occur in the signals therefrom. In the case of a video tape, the error in the signal causes disturbance of the reproduced picture image. In the case of an audit tape, the signal error causes interruption of the reproduced sound.
In a conventional tape cassette, the bottom plate on the front side of the tape cassette is kept partially open for insertion of the tape cassette into a driving apparatus such as a tape deck. The opening is left open even during non-use of the tape cassette. Furthermore, the conventional tape cassette is provided with a reel brake serving to prevent the reel from running idle, and thus preventing the tape from being loosened during transportation of the tape cassette, for example. The tape cassette is also provided with a mechanism for releasing the reel brake when the tape cassette is being used.
It is to be noted that only one surface of the tape can be used when a digital recording system is employed in the conventional tape cassette outlined above. It follows that, if the mechanism of the conventional tape cassette is applied in a digital tape cassette, the error occurrence caused by dust is made more prominent, leading to a greater necessity for dealing with dust or the like.
To overcome this difficulty, it has been proposed to provide a slider at the bottom of the casing or housing of the tape cassette. During non-use of the tape cassette, the slider is urged by the force of a spring so as to cover the opening made at the bottom of the tape cassette for insertion of the same into the driving apparatus. Of course, the slider is brought back to the original neutral position at which the above-mentioned opening is not covered by the slider, when the tape cassette is being used. Naturally, it is possible to prepare and operate the slider and the reel brake separately from one another. In this case however, the tape cassette is rendered complex in structure and requires troublesome operations.